


Man Handled

by Kihoanya



Series: KiHo Smut Collection [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Play Fighting, Rough Body Play, Smut, Teasing, hoseok top, kiho as monsta x, kihyun bottom, wonho top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: Wonho finds out Kihyun gets turned on only when he gets man handled.





	Man Handled

Wonho knows his limits, he knows the courage he carries and he knows he's shy when it comes to intimacy. However, he has known Kihyun for years now and now knows he has enough courage to play around with him. Now even more so finding out Kihyun likes to be man handled. So he gave him some good man handling the past couple of days. When he had the chance he'd do so on shows, concerts and just anytime they were around. They just came back home from a radio show and got the perfect opportunity to annoy Kihyunnie a bit. He mostly wouldn't really mind if the other members would notice him bothering Kihyun even when he's been told to leave him alone, so he follows him around as he was busy looking for something in his luggage, scrolling through his tablet, listening to music, checking himself out in the mirror, which he did just to move away from Wonho's squeezes, playful punches, choke holds and pushes. But when the others weren't around he'd be a little extra.

Kihyun and Wonho were back in bed talking about an upcoming show, a concert and they'd been discussing about their outfits and how to dance in them so they won't tear by some movements. While they chat, Wonho has noticed his roughness did some effect on Kihyun these days, especially today. Kihyun became more touchy, on himself and on Wonho as well, even when he was being stubborn and not listening when Kihyun wanted him to stop when he got too rough sometimes. But was it really about being too rough though? Kihyun has a feeling Wonho found out and he's not sure if he wants to be horny around him.

While the members were obviously gone, Wonho calculated in his mind that now was the perfect timing to continue his handling, so he made himself comfortable and lays down horizontally on the bed so his feet was next to Kihyun. With both arms Wonho rests them under his head while he played with Kihyun's body who was on his tablet again.

"Hyung.. you're scratching me." Kihyun tells him when his toes pressed too hard into his waist and hip area. Wonho sat up and took Kihyun's arm to play around with it, pulling the skin and hair, squeezing the flesh like dough and slapping him, Kihyun let him because telling him otherwise won't be so useful, and besides, he liked the attention. While his taken hand left the tablet he continues scrolling with his thumb; which was a struggle. Even more when he feels his wrist being squeezed hard again.

"Ah, easy!" Kihyun frowns glancing at him who was smiling. He slips his now red arm from his grip to turn away and place his tablet on the night stand. Right when he placed it down he feels the other's feet against his back, threatening to push him off. He gasps and calls for Wonho while his hand clutches the edge of the bed but Wonho manages to push him off still. Kihyun landed on his knees and turns to glare at him before grabbing his pillow to hit him with it.

Kihyun hit him twice before Wonho held him between his much stronger legs right around his waist. He held his arms up to protect himself and squeezed him hard enough to hear him groan in pain.

"Hyung, hyung!" Kihyun taps his arm quickly and felt the grip loosen up, just not enough to wiggle himself out.  
Wonho could only laugh like he always would, he had too much fun with this, he tickles him and got a bigger reaction out of him that made him burst out a laughter.

"I'm not even doing much." Wonho spoke watching him yell as low as he could so the neighbors won't hear. They fist fought and Kihyun finally freed himself and getting off the bed with Wonho right behind him like he was about to beat him up.

"I heard you wanna fight me." Wonho growls and punched his fist in his palm as he bit his bottom lip. Kihyun held his hand up at the joker, he got cornered and pushed against the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" Kihyun could still grin and dodges away but Wonho held him by his waist again, this time both arms were pinned down as well. He lifts him up the slightest so his toes were barely touching the floor. Kihyun was honestly confused by his sudden harsh teasing and man handling, if he keeps this up just a little more then he'll end up needing more.

"Let's wrestle. Loser pays dinner." Wonho brought him down and let him go only to hold onto his arms near the elbow.

"I'm obviously not gonna win." Kihyun spoke lowly, he was already taking deep breaths from the previous wrestling. He was feeling hot and bothered. Bothered as in, aroused, so, bothered knowing Wonho won't be the one helping him take care of his flustered state. Wonho pushed Kihyun down the bed who fell on his side looking at him with a more serious face. "This isn't fair."

"Don't be so negative, I'll be careful."

Kihyun sighs looking away but looks back forward when Wonho came for him. He already felt like squealing himself away so he moves to the side where Wonho's arm could still reach for him and pins him down.

"Fight me Kihyun." Wonho pins his arms to the bed next to his body.

"Why do you want to fight me so bad?" Kihyun tries yanking his hands out, face scrunching up as his shoulders lift up.

"Cute!" Wonho laughs and pins his arms above his head. Kihyun didn't like to be called cute like this, he doesn't like being seen as weak so he collects his strength to pull his hands from the tight grip until he freed them and pushes himself up and away by Wonho's shoulder. He got his leg out as well and turns himself around to crawl forward but Wonho stops him from getting off the bed by putting all his body weight on him. The very first seconds were scary as Kihyun feels himself losing the ability to breath, he was sunken in the bed with Wonho's face next to his own.

He groans at the weight and tries turning over so that he'd be on him now but with his back, he failed as he only got up a few inches when Wonho forces him down.

"You said you'd be careful!" Kihyun breathes, voice sounding unclear when his cheeks got squashed between the bed and Wonho's face.

"I lied." Wonho giggles, truthfully he was purposely hugging him with his face.

"I give up. I'm too tired right now." Kihyun says quickly, feeling the need to breathe properly, his heart was racing from these touches of his, this contact had been making him feel some type of way and he can't contain this feeling anymore, Wonho needed to get off.

"Guess who's gonna pay for dinner." Wonho removed a bit of his weight and looks down to Kihyun's face; eyes closed and taking deep breaths. His eyebrows were drawn together and a bit up. Wonho wonders if he successfully reached that stage of Kihyun being turned on or not because it sure does look like it.

"You okay?" Wonho whispers near his ears that made him open his eyes a bit.

"No." Kihyun said. Wonho's thick, and well build body is still firmly pressed on him, how is he okay? They've been touching for days, and today Kihyun can't contain himself. No, he won't contain himself.  
Wonho left his back and Kihyun feels 10 times more light. He stayed in the same position, which was kind of comfortable to rest in with his shirt obviously crinkled up and showing part of his naked back, his leg was still bend away from his other leg where Wonho was on all fours looking down on him. He wasn't done yet, he plays drums on his back before he left another squeeze and then he took a hold of Kihyun limb arms to bring them on his back, accidentally crossing them a little to far that shot a yelp of sudden pain.

"Oh I'm sorry." Wonho quickly apologizes and watches Kihyun retreat his arms back forward by his chest and press his forehead in the mattress. He might like being handles roughly, but never the pain.

"You almost broke my arm, I will never forget this." Kihyun says feeling Wonho now squeezing his shoulders gently but still firm, in a way to say sorry again to ease the pain. These massages made Kihyun shiver under his touch as they shot electric shocks through out his body and his breathing became more obvious to the ears.  
Wonho's hands went from the crook of his shoulder, to his spine going down to his ribs, squeezing the flesh there that made his skin turn pink under his shirt, his hands went to his exposed hips and he held on firmly. Adding more fantasies to both men's wandering mind. Kihyun took that as a sign and held onto Wonho's hand for a moment before pulling it closer to him knowing Wonho had nowhere to go but back down. It was a relief feeling his hot body pressing against his own again, this time he feels an added detail that aroused him even more.  
Wonho's glad it worked enough till Kihyun himself wanted him closer. He lays there afraid to press his hips down more knowing what happened down there, but Kihyun can't be more obvious that he wouldn't mind anything too intimate. Wonho then relaxed his body on him, not forgetting to breathe, and Kihyun can feel the warmth through his shirt. They were simply hugging in that position but Wonho soon changed the mood to a whole other level when he began to move his hips the slightest like he was afraid of being seen as a pervert. He stops to move again, tilting his butt up almost unnoticeable to bring it back down where he fits perfectly between the other's cheeks.

They both had their eyes closed and dozing off somewhere far while they notice each other's hearts beating fast in their rib cage. Wonho lets out a small but obvious breath and got goosebumps at the position they were in, it was so intimate with such a dirty mindset, he doesn't know if he can control himself for too long. He pushes his butt up to scoop himself back down in an forward motion, grinding himself against the body who let out some unnoticeable sounds he wouldn't hear if he wasn't this close to him. Kihyun's toes curl when his body butt got grind on, feeling his underwear tug by each movement, movements so firm he could feel everything through his clothing, so firm his body moved over the bed, stroking himself against the mattress without the need of his hands. He twitches when his body got over stimulated and they both still held onto each other's hands, fingers linked.  
Wonho left shy kisses on his back, still too shy even though he was full on grinding himself between Kihyun's cheeks who he had pushed up more, sometimes even he would move his butt into him. They've been dry humping for long enough that Wonho thrusts onto him now, imitating the act of sex, as if it couldn't be more obvious, and it made Kihyun shiver again, squeezing the bed sheets by the imagination, he feels his abdomen tingle more as his body got rocked by Wonho's harder bulge poking at some of his most sensitive areas. He lets go of Wonho's hands to push his pants down passed his hips to reveal his boxer shorts underneath, breathing quite heavy still and his ears catch the ruffling of Wonho's pants going down as well; he held his breath in for a while at that truth. And his eyes roll back before he closed them as Wonho's grinding felt more prominent, not knowing the only thing preventing them to have sex is his own underwear. He hears Wonho moaning under his breath and it couldn't turn him on even more so he as well couldn't help but free his moans. Just the imagination paired with the arousing grinding and thrusts brought his eyes to tears, he can already tell how he would feel to have him for real and he knows now is the right time. Without saying or asking anything, he just went to take Wonho's fingers in his mouth and lathers him with saliva. He pulls his underwear down revealing his butt and guides his hand to his cheeks. Wonho almost lost his balance watching Kihyun be so confident about all this, he began breathing again and pushes both his fingers in. Fingering Kihyun enough until he was comfortable, as he pulls out Kihyun turns to sit on his side and held onto his hard-on, stroking him and sat now sat inches away from it. As if Kihyun heard Wonho mentally begging, he began to suck him for a while that was enough for Wonho to enjoy and coat him enough. They both position themselves like previously and with Wonho's thumb he pressed his tip down until it disappeared, watching the rest of his length follow and fight through the hot pulsating tightness, Kihyun reacted at each cm Wonho gave and it could make Wonho orgasm at any second of how good he feels. As much as he wants to stay in there forever he keeps in mind to get this over with soon.

Kihyun's body was covered in goosebumps, shoulders would wind forward and he'd hold onto Wonho's hip to keep him in place at first. He feels stuffed and stretched but they were overlapped by pleasure pretty quick as he too moved his butt up by the time Wonho thrusts forward, washing his body with a shudder. They kept the pace, same rhythm, same movements, meeting each other with every thrust. Wonho left more kisses on his back and going for the crook of his damp neck, their bodies were getting hotter by the second and sweat already started dripping as Wonho increased his pace, unable for Kihyun to keep up, so he kept himself frozen in place.

Wonho was so into his own liking which would be a slow to regular pace, forgetting that Kihyun likes to be man handled. So he changes settings back to that and let his hand slithers towards his face going up to brush his hair back, and held a handful of hair making his head go back by the pull. Smirking when it caused a louder sound from him. Wonho nibbles against his skin for some time, noticing the area become red and sucked it enough to make it a bit uncomfortable, just hoping it won't leave a hickey. He honestly has no idea how rough Kihyun would like it, if that's even the way he'd like it, but when Wonho thinks of man handling he just thinks of being rough. He quickly stops sucking on his skin when he got too carried away and got up on his knees, pulling Kihyun with him by his hip, harshly, to continue his thrusts, he bends him further down so his face met the mattress again and his butt was left high up. Kihyun's surprised Wonho had this side of him when he seemed to be the most romantic one out of the members. It was a turn on to him, so Wonho was doing him just right.  
Wonho hated the clothes on their body so he acted quick, startling Kihyun the slightest with his sudden behavior knowing he might actually hurt him accidentally again. Wonho had pushed Kihyun flat down the bed and yanked his clothes off. Pulling his pants from his legs and turning him around to slip his shirt off that messed up his hair and spiked them up, Wonho finds him adorable and just want to love him but now was not the time. He turns his body to the side to slap his butt followed by a hiss and pushes his finger in deeply, Kihyun clenches himself by his actions but loved it so much as well, he wanted to fill the room with praises but he still had some self-control.  
Wonho stops his fingering to take his own clothes off and jumps off the bed, pulling Kihyun by his slender but thick legs at the ankles then the back of his knees and kissed his inner thighs roughly, nibbling and sucking the slightest and Kihyun twitches and gasps at everything Wonho does to his body and how he does it. Wonho gave Kihyun a quick but enjoyable suck as well before he lifted both of his legs to meet his chest and sucks between his butt cheeks. Kihyun went to hold onto the back of his legs but was met with Wonho's hands and threw his head back down in the mattress. His eyes were closed until he feels himself being filled up again when Wonho pushes in and pounds in the right spot. Kihyun held his breath as his vision blurred almost immediately, breathes in harshly and the tears roll down into his hair.  
Wonho leans forward in the back of Kihyun's thighs to lift his butt more but decided to bring his legs down for them to wrap around his waist, he wipes his closed eyes dry and kissed his lips once, causing Kihyun to open his eyes and meet his gaze and soon gave it to the lips that kissed him. The look he gave him says to kiss him again and Wonho did. They could finally feel the lips they've been staring at for years and they feel even better then they had imagined. While they kissed passionately, they scooted away from the edge so that Wonho could lay on him comfortably, never stopping his thrusts who now was steady when they were close, they had stopped kissing, lips parted but still tickling the other briefly, breathing in each other's oxygen as they reach that stage. Bodies clenching up, moaning and grunting when their orgasm attacked them greatly. Kihyun's eyes were tightly closed and gripped onto Wonho not realizing he indented his skin with his nails. While Wonho buried his face into the heat of Kihyun's neck where his vocals were heard closer in one ear, jerking his hip forward in him followed by relieving moans of reaching his peak.  
Although Wonho's a romantic, this sex is definitely something he'd do again. But under one condition, only if he man handles Kihyun.

The end~

Thnx for reading ^^ spam the comment section and pound the Like button with rough love hihi.


End file.
